The present disclosure relates to tagging similar images using a convolutional neural network.
Deep learning is a branch of machine learning based on a set of algorithms that model high-level abstractions in data by using multiple processing layers with complex structures. Various deep learning architectures are used in technological systems such as computer vision systems, automatic speech recognition systems, natural language processing systems, audio recognition systems, question answer systems, etc.
The technological systems, such as question answer systems, may employ classifiers utilizing the deep learning architectures to generate decisions for a set of input criteria. The classifiers may include algorithms structured in the form of a deep learning architecture such as a convolutional neural network that includes various combinations of convolutional layers and fully connected layers.
Prior to using classifiers in a question answer system, the classifiers are specifically trained using a substantial set of training samples such that the classifiers are able to classify new information received by the question answer system.